


Dangan ANYTHING

by rhinestonerz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cannibalism, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, OOC, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Polyships, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Smut, Trauma, We Die Like Men, lgbtqa+, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinestonerz/pseuds/rhinestonerz
Summary: Read my rules, thank ya kindly!Requests: CLOSED :(
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader
Comments: 40
Kudos: 121





	1. WELCOME!! RULES AND REGULATIONS

**Author's Note:**

> Miu (the creator) does not claim to own any characters used in this book unless explicitly stated. Anyone under 16 is advised to not read this book, it contains graphic content such as sex, emotional abuse, gory deaths, and much more. Enjoy <3

Hey, gamers! My name is Miu, and I go by they/she/he/it. Welcome to my one shots! First things first, let’s set some ground rules.

  * Due to my ever changing schedule, sometimes I’ll neglect this work in favor of my personal life.
  * I have the right to ignore or refuse requests as I see fit. However, I WILL be polite about it.
  * I will not take any requests for r*pe, I just don’t feel comfortable writing for such things! I choose not to because I’d like to not romanticize those topics.
  * Sometimes I vent through my writing
  * I do not exclusively do character x character in this book, I may save that for another book. I will do oc x character on occasion, so feel free to request using your oc’s as well
  * All characters in smut or nsfw scenarios will not be minors. Anybody younger than 18 I will not write smut for. Suggestive themes are okay with me for comedies sake as long as the character is 16+.



Thank you for reading this! Requests are closed for now, but suggestions are appreciated. Enjoy <3


	2. Peko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko has a rough day, and you can’t do much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is around the corner, and I figured I’d write something to give you guys a bit of a sneak peak at my skills as well as to give myself a sort of gift, hah. I was going to write for Soda, but then I remembered my girls are criminally underrated in this fandom.

It comes as no surprise to you that your girlfriend has been worked to the bone. Coming home from your own dreary market job, you take note that Pekoyama is early, draped across the couch facedown, her sword discarded haphazardly on the ground next to her. She has bruises and sores everywhere along her petite frame, and you wonder for a moment if you should go and give Fuyuhiko, her boss, a piece of your mind.  
  


” _Dear..?_ ” Your voice breaks through the silence of the apartment, and Peko only lets out a tired grumble in response. Poor girl. You sigh, shedding most of your work clothes and shuffling over to take a seat beside her. She doesn’t move to look at you, though her hand automatically reaches to grope for yours, and you oblige by lacing your fingers together. A moment passes where Peko is silent, then finally, from the couch cushions, comes her tired and muffled voice.

” _I adore my master, very much so, but some days.. It is not so easy._ ”

You nod, knowing she can’t see you, but agreeing anyway. You love Fuyu as well, of course you do! He is one of your closest friends, and the first to have known about you and Peko’s relationship. He’s been there for you through everything, of course you love him. Sometimes though, it seems to slip his mind that Pekoyama is not a robot. Perhaps you _would_ need to have a talk with him sometime.

” _Mm, I know that, my love._ ”

As gently as you can, your other hand moves to undo the braids in Peko’s silvery hair, softly tugging the red ribbons out and carding your fingers through the loose, thin locks. You feel the tension leave Pekoyama’s body bit by bit, and smile. She deserves more than a break. Carefully, you slide in beside her, knees resting just on the underside of her own, arms moving to drape carefully around her sides. You nuzzle into her neck, holding her close. She finally moves her head from the couch cushions, leaning into you tiredly.

Surely this will not be enough to get the aches and sores to stop hurting her, but for now, it is all Peko needs.


	3. Kazuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi struggles with his internalized homophobia. You’re awkward, and kind of hate touching people, but you do what you know will ease his mind.

Usually, when these thoughts were this bad, Kazuichi’d zip away to do something, _anything_ , to get his mind away from them. This time around though, he just can’t. Running his fingers through his mussy hair, Soda lets out a whine and leans back against his work table.

Why does it even matter?

Who _cares_ if he’s still unsure of his sexuality??

It’s not as if any of his friends would leave him if they knew, right? Of course not! They wouldn’t.. They're better than that....

_Aren’t they?_

Surely enough, Kaz’s face is flushed from overheating. These thoughts stress him out more than he cares to admit, and it’s enough to take a toll on his physical health too. With little effort, Soda manages to trudge out of the garage and into his house, where he proceeds to curl up in the comfort of blankets and pillows on his own bed. At least he can panic far more comfortably..

Then he remembers he was _washing_ his covers. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembers calling you over to help with that. Oh, yeah. You were there already. Oops! Soda doesn’t bother to get up from his bed though, choosing instead to wait for you to finish whatever it is you’re doing now. He doesn’t have to wait long, you slip through the bedroom door, and it’s clear you’d been looking for him.  
  


” _Kaz_ , _I told you before, you're supposed to actually help me with cleaning your shitty place, don’t you remember the dea-“_

You stop in your tracks upon seeing Kazuichi, cocooned within multiple layers of blankets. His nose, ears, and cheeks are dusted bright red, and his eyes are puffy with tears slowly tracing down his face. You cringe away for a second before deciding to rush to his side. Kneeling down next to your boyfriends face, you reach out to brush your hand against his forehead.

” _Baby... Hey, c’mere._ ” With your warm coaxing and soft touches, Soda is able to wiggle from his blankets and join you on the carpeted floor of his bedroom, sniffling and burying his head in your chest. You don’t ask what he’s thinking, you don’t need to. Instead, you allow your hands to gently wrap around his shoulders, and plant your lips against the crown of his head. Your boyfriend lets out needy whines and choked sobs, his stronger arms holding you close by your waist. He can’t speak, too tired from his crying and too emotional to think of words to say, but that’s okay. You continue to kiss his head, to rub his back, and to quietly encourage him to talk whenever he is ready.

  
Soon, he is asleep in your arms, his cheek pressed against where your heartbeat sounds loudest, and his arms anchoring you to the mildly uncomfortable floor. You figure that numb limbs are a small price to pay for seeing the shark-like male peaceful.


	4. Sayaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship headcanons for our super star Sayaka! Up next will be reader crying in front of Leon, Kokichi, and Mikan~

  * Sayaka is a really sweet gal, especially when it comes to her relationships tbh



  * She wouldn’t write a song about her s/o, at least not publicly. I do think she made a piece that has no lyrics/only has vocals in it because she’s a pop idol and not really a classical musician, and she didn’t want the song to sound like her usual stuff



  * Sayaka wouldn’t show her s/o how the song sounded unless her s/o absolutely wanted her to, even then she’d be embarrassed out of her mind when she did



  * Aside from her music, Sayaka would show her love with gifts, dinner dates, and physical affection at any time! She’s full of surprises and she’d spring the whole dinner date thing on her s/o anytime, and anyplace



  * Double dates are a MUST with Sayaka. She’d be down to hang out with Kazuichi and his s/o whenever, and maybe even Ibuki and her s/o if it’s business related (though those two have very different styles, they sometimes collaborate together on rare occasions!)



  * After a few years, if Sayaka and her s/o are still an item, Sayaka ends up proposing! When/If her s/o says yes, Sayaka requests Kaede’s help creating an all new piano piece for the ceremony ;)



  * Usually when she and her s/o go out for dates, Sayaka has to wear a “disguise” of sorts to escape the eyes of the paparazzi.. Sayaka has actually made it a bit of a game to see how ridiculous she can dress up before her s/o forces her to change into more practical clothing 😂



  * If her s/o has siblings, Sayaka is overjoyed. She has a natural love for children, and they love her right back!! Whatever those kids want, she **_will_** get. The newest video games? Yep. This new, limited edition, designer makeup palette? Already ordered. An entire mini mansion just for them? You betcha~ (Okay, maybe not _that_ far..)



  * Her love does have limits, like everyone else’s. She won’t hurt her s/o on purpose, that is to to say she won’t mean to. But if things grow sour, Sayaka will cut herself off entirely from them. A healthy relationship is one where both parties are happy and safe, and Sayaka knows better than anyone how one persons pain can make both people lose their minds (backstory of this hc in a later imagine~~)



  * Sayaka styles her s/o’s hair every day before they both have to go to their respective jobs/classes! She’s really good at styling all kinds of hair types, though if her s/o has an afro/dreads, or has frizzy/messier hair, or styles their hair in a cultural style that isn’t of Japanese culture, she may have a bit of difficulty with it as she’s not used to those styles/hair types




	5. Leon, Kokichi, Mikan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their close friend/crush crying in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment some requests bubs~ I love you guys!! Next up, a song fic +hcs with Nagito.. ;)

Leon:

  * So this was almost right after Sayaka was murdered, and you were the one person Leon was able to confide in afterwards
  * He’s panicked, hyperventilating, there’s bright pink blood on his hands and it’s staining the white sleeves of his jacket, the jacket you sought so much comfort in during the beginning
  * Now though, as he’s sitting on your bed, drops of fuchsia splattering your covers, you realize just how much stronger, just how much _bigger_ he is than you, and how you and Sayaka were not that different in stature
  * You also started remembering past events... Events with your parents.. That you would have preferred to forget
  * Pacing around your bedroom as Leon recited the events in great detail to you, that’s when your tears started to overflow



You couldn’t ignore it anymore, your legs beginning to tremble and your shoulders sagging with the weight of what had just happened only minutes before. Leon.. Killed someone? Leon. _Your_ Leon. He killed Sayaka. His role model. Sure it had been an accident, but she was DEAD, for Christ’s sake! Flashes of childhood memories, of getting stiff or simply slumping in submission when others would raise their hands at you, all innocent gestures that became so, so violent... You remembered everything. Had Leon.. Become the very thing you had been afraid of as a child? Slowly, you turned towards your bed, backing up against the opposite wall of the room so you could keep a clear view of Leon. Noticing your tenseness, the orange haired man looked up at you in disbelief, reaching for you as you took another step back.

_“Hey Dude, c-come on! You know we’re best pals, I’d never- It- It was an accident, for fucks sake. You gotta b-believe me..!”_

Leon rose from your bed, intending to reach for you and grab you by the shoulders. Then, he noticed your eyes, filled with tears, your shaking figure, your fingers gripping your shirt so tightly that he was certain you were tearing through the fabric, and he stopped. He’d been your best friend for years. He knew.

_”Hey, wait... Babe, I’m not like him, you know that right? I‘m not gonna hurt you, I’m not like your old man! You... Ah....”_

Though he wanted more than anything to comfort you, hold you near and tell you it would be okay, Leon instead inched back, towards your bedroom door. You didn’t look at him, too ashamed of your own thoughts as he left with a quiet apology.

Kokichi:

  * This little FUCKER
  * Ok so it’s probably the anniversary of you two’s friendship (Kokichi is surprisingly good at remembering these things,) and you’ve been planning the date for at least a month now
  * It had everything Kokichi loved!!!
  * Your cooking, horror movies (he doesn’t actually like them but~ you don’t need to know that,) ice cream, and cuddles by the fireplace!!!
  * Things were supposed to go off without a hitch!
  * and then it’s 9:44 pm and Kokichi still isn’t home
  * 10:32.. 11:25... And then midnight
  * You’re keeping yourself occupied with energy drinks and the original It film when he finally decides to grace you with his presence
  * And you see the (obviously fake) lipstick stains on his face and checkered scarf but ur so out of it that it doesn’t register that this is KOKICHI, the LIAR
  * And as he starts to snicker while looking at your disbelieving face he notices the tears beginning to spill



_“Nishishishi.... Your f-face- Pff- It’s pricele-“_

Your eyes are all big and teary, and then Kokichi really _looks_ at you and realizes that the tears spilling down your cheeks are very real. His smile is twitchy, clearly confused and nervous. This was supposed to be a joke... So why aren’t you laughing? It hits him that these “platonic” anniversary dates might mean more to you than he first thought.

_”Uh... (Y/N)....? Why aren’t you laughing???? It’s a j-“_

_”Ditching your bestie for someone else?? That’s not a fucking joke, Kokichi Ouma. It h- it hurts.”_

Kokichi quits laughing almost immediately at that. Well, putting it that way just makes him seem like a dick!!! Wait.... You were actually hurt by him?? Oh. Oh no. He shuffles over to you, hesitant but still falsely cheery, and presses a hand against your arm. You’re too tired to push him back, so he embraces you and grumbles...

_”Fine, no more pranks... It’s not even real lipstick, nobody’d kiss my dumbass, you know that.... Unless you’re up for it, nishishi—“_

**_Smack!_ **

Mikan:

  * P a n i k
  * Poor girl doesn’t really know what to do.. She’ll probably start crying herself!!
  * It was a long day at the hospital you two volunteered at
  * One of the cancer patients who you’d been reading to for around two months had just passed away
  * It was hard, Mr. Yamada had been like a grandfather to you and you’d already been exposed to so many near death experiences in the killing game
  * You're sitting on the hood of ur car in the lot outside the hospital, waiting for Mikan to come out
  * Everything just feels so heavy 2 you and as soon as you see your clumsy, awkward girlfriend stumble out you start shaking
  * Mikan rushes over and envelopes u in her arms n just hugs you as close as she can



You let out little sniffles and sobs into Mikan's more than ample chest, wrapping your arms around her waist. The position you two were in made holding you very uncomfortable for Mikan, but she could deal with it for a moment if it meant helping you in any way.

_”Beloved...?”_

You shake your head. You don’t want to talk right now, you were too tired and your head was beginning to ache.

_”Wanna go home... Please..”_

Your girlfriend nodded, guiding you to the passengers side of the car. Mikan began humming a soothing tune that you’d heard from somewhere you couldn’t quite remember as she made sure you were buckled in securely. After checking you over at least thrice, Mikan made her way around to the drivers seat and buckled in herself.

As soon as she managed to start the car and pull out of the lot, Mikan reached over to grab your hand in her own free one, and you both drove home in a somber, comforting silence.


	6. Komaeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was looking at Ibuki.. Ah. That’s why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretending - Alec Benjamin is the song used here :) y’all thought this was gonna be some nsfw or fluff shit, but nah.. I’m here to make you cry lol

  * So you and Komaeda had been together for a while now, as these things go
  * The first time he’d shown interest in u was during the killing game..
  * His words were



” _Ne, if we ever get out of here... Maybe you and I could—“_

He was smacked upside the head by Hiyoko before he could finish that sentence...

  * Afterwards, when a majority of you’d gotten out alive (and thoroughly traumatized,) Komaeda promptly asked you out!! To which ! You replied!!! Yes!
  * It’s a good relationship at first! You even got Nagito to stop calling himself a stepping stone..!
  * But first loves rarely ever last, and Nagito’s infatuation with you began to dwindle as the months went by...
  * You could tell too!! But! You couldn’t do much about it
  * As long as he slept in the same bed as you, as long as you could still kiss his lips and wear his jackets, he was still yours
  * That's what you kept telling yourself
  * But Nagito was staying out later, refusing to go out in public with you as much, and at home his kisses were cold, and in bed he slept as far away from you as he could
  * One day he actually takes u out!!! On a date! To the movies!!! And you’re really happy because he hadn’t planned a date for you two in so long!!!



_”I know things have been rocky between us, Darling.. That’s on me. I want to fix it... So please, even if I don’t deserve it, give me a chance..?”_

  * And then as you’re getting your popcorn and drinks before the movie, he spots Ibuki. And he doesn’t look away, not even when you call his name, not even as she walks over to you both and wraps you two in a big hug
  * Not even as she calls him “Babe.” So _enthusiastically_



_In this masquerade, she can’t feel the pain,_

_cover up her heart with a little paint,_

_While he’s pulling out a flask to hide it all away,_

_there’s nothing left to say_

You had hoped you’d misheard, but Ibuki leaned up to plant a kiss smack on Nagito’s lips, and she didn’t even seem phased when he didn’t kiss back. Turning to you, she grins and pats your head, seemingly unaware of... Anything. You weren’t sure how to react at first, face blank. Clearly confused, Mioda lets out a sound of irritation.

”Hey hey hey!! (Y/N)?!? Earth to (Y/N)!!?! Ko, what’s up with them???”

Nagito doesn’t respond, looking dazedly between the both of you. Sighing to himself, he quickly tugs away from you, moving in to Ibuki’s side.

”Er... Ibuki and I— We’re... Well, we are.. Together. Romantically. I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

_He knows that they’re drowning,_

_she hopes that there’s still something left_

_Let go now, cause he’s leaving_

Ah. It makes sense now. You shrug, turning on your heel before they can see the tears beginning to bubble up in your eyes. It’s easier this way, isn’t it?

”Oh. Well. That’s fine, Nagito,” No it’s not, “just be sure to come home soon, yes? The movie isn’t that long right? If you two go out for dinner be sure to tell me so I don’t bother making anything.” _Stop_. “And Ibuki-“ The girl is confused, clutching Komaeda’s jacket sleeve tightly as she stares at your back, “Don’t worry about what’s going on between Komaeda and I. We’re roommates, that’s all. I’m just busy looking for a new apartment.” The rockstar doesn’t buy that at all, though she nods her head slowly, letting go of her ~~_your_~~ white haired lovers arm. She’d talk to you later.

_But she’d be fine pretending things were alright,_

_even while it’s ending, keep it inside_

_She can feel them bending, all their love is pending,_

_so what is she defending?_

The tears are coming now as you begin to walk away, and you know that the personification of luck isn’t going to follow you. You know he’s made his choice. Reaching your car in the lot of the theater, you slam the door to the drivers side and immediately honk the horn on the steering wheel repeatedly. It does it’s job of covering your loud sobs, and you finally compose yourself thirty minutes later.

You get a text while driving home, and as you read it a shaking smile forms on your face. You still adore him, no matter what.

 ** _Lucky Charm:_** I’ll be back at midnight. Don’t wait up, Love. We can go out again tomorrow, promise! :)

_Even when she says she'll open her eyes,  
_

_all her words are empty when she denies  
_

_But she can feel them bending,_ _all their love is pending,_

_so what is she defending?_


	7. Peko, Fuyuhiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re on a date with your two loves, when they notice something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this just me venting? Yeah, kinda. I feel like Peko and Fuyuhiko would be pretty good at handling this sorta thing idk.

The statement is so simple, so short and straightforward as Pekoyama says it, and yet it takes you over a minute to process it. You’re on the roof of Fuyu’s base, leaning back against Kuzuryu’s chest as he leans against Peko’s. The quiet wasn’t pleasant, not like usual. You were stiff in your boyfriends arms, and he in turn remained uncomfortable in your shared girlfriends arms. Finally having had enough, the silver haired assassin had spoken up.

_”Those bruises are new, (Y/N).”_

Mm? You glance down at your shoulders, exposed due to the shirt you’re wearing, and you frown. Most of the bruises are covered in cute little firework themed stickers and bandaids. They’re almost all small enough to be hidden in that way... Though one or two can be seen peeking out. They must’ve been what caught your girlfriends sharp eye.

Fuyuhiko grunts in irritation at you two’s moving, but peeks his eyes open to glare down at your arms. His expression softens upon noticing how many colored patches litter them. Since when were there so many..?

This realization prompts both Fuyu and Peko to move out from behind you, only for them to lean into your sides and get a better look at your face. You’re trying to ignore the overwhelming sense of dread as you turn your face down and away from their prying eyes. You are ashamed. These bruises would’ve healed within a week or two, you could’ve rescheduled you threes alone time for then. But you didn’t, you couldn’t be patient, and now you’re suffering their scrutiny.

Fuyuhiko is the first to move, placing a hand against your cheek and tilting your face up to him so he can look you in the eyes. Peko leans in by his side, her ruby gaze piercing, trying to probe your thoughts thoroughly. She frowns, and such an expression on her usually stoic and delicate features troubles you.

 _”We don’t bring this up to simply bother you,”_ Fuyuhiko speaks gruffly, quietly, _“We bring it up because.. If there‘s anybody who’s makin’ you feel unsafe, or— Or hurting you..”_

His voice trails off, and instead of trying to pick up where he left off, he and Peko simply grip your arms gently, turning them over to study just how dark the bruises appear to be. You notice that Peko’s hands begin to tremble, just enough to be visible, and you and Fuyuhiko keep your eyes on her, concerned. Raising her gaze up to you again, her voice is so quiet, and so uncharacteristically small as she asks.

_”Who must we kill to keep you safe?”_


	8. Gundham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t intend to make any friends at this ball, but when you meet a stranger purposely avoiding the crowd, you think you might change your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first request!! I was looking at writing prompts for inspiration and I was like “Hhhnbhng royalty au Gundham” and bam, this happened. I’ll probably make a part 2 bc the ending is ambiguous asf and I wanted some romance in here... Enjoy~

_“You’re going to pick a suitor by the end of the year, or we shall pick one for you.“_

Thinking back to the conversation you’d had with your parents the previous week, you rolled your eyes. A suitor? For you? The very thought was insulting. You knew you could rule your parents kingdom on your own, no matter how little they believed in you. But.. they hadn’t given you much choice, had they? Now you were dressed to perfection surrounded by many a gorgeous noble folk. You stood in a corner of the room, trying to appear uninteresting enough that the other royals wouldn’t take note of you. You would _**not**_ be finding a future spouse in today’s celebrations, if only to spite your parents.

You once again took a look around the boring and bland partygoers, wondering if you could maybe get one of your friends from another wealthy family to sneak away with you. Princess Kaede was there in the corner of the room, dressed exceptionally elegantly in a pale pink and cream colored gown that hung off of her figure like a drop of rain. She was mingling with Lady Hiyoko and Lord Kokichi, who were also dressed in their respective estates aesthetics (orange Japanese floral patterns for Hiyoko, and a dark yet oddly eye catching purple and black striped suit for Kokichi.)

You took a few step towards the group, then paused, pouting at the realization you’d made. There beside the group was Kaede’s ever present bodyguard, Sir Shuichi. He’d never allow you two to hide away. Lord Kokichi... No, you figured he’d give you up to your parents after a few moments of fun anyhow. Puffing up in irritation, you realized you’d have to go on and hide out alone. Pushing yourself back away from the crowd that was gathered in the ballroom, you tried to make yourself scarce.

Glancing around the ballroom quickly, you began to wring your hands in desperation. You couldn’t just leave the kingdom altogether, and your parents were watching closely to assure you wouldn’t leave the whole ballroom. You huffed loudly, fingers grazing your chin as you thought of where to run. Perhaps... The balconies, of course! With that idea in mind, you eyed each entrance to the outdoor areas carefully, unsure of which one to choose.

Eenie meenie miney.. Left at the top of the stairs!! You made your way across the room, dodging toasts and dance partners whilst keeping your head low. You managed to slip through relatively unnoticed, and quickly slide the doors shut, muffling the noise of the partygoers. You slumped against the doors and sighed out loud, shutting your eyes tightly. For a moment there was silence. For a moment, you thought you were free. Then a throat cleared only a few feet away, and you widened your eyes, standing up properly and preparing to apologize. Turning swiftly, you come face to chest with a stranger only a bit taller than you. He was dressed rather oddly for a ball— at least, _accessorized_ oddly. A purple scarf covered the lower half of his face, and black and white shaded hair even more curious than his attire hid one of his eyes from your view. His aura was.. Enticing, to say the least.

Stranger still were the four.. Guinea pigs? Hamsters..? _Rodents..._ Sat atop his head, each with eyes trained upon you. They were chittering in quiet conversation with each other, seemingly nodding in agreement with whatever the largest one had just mentioned. So odd was this man and his rodents, that your interest was utterly piqued. You felt your face heat up, and took a step forward, closer towards the stranger who rose a careful brow at you.

”Who-“

Flashing a brilliant smile, and adjusting your outfit, you held a hand up, signaling for silence, which the stranger acknowledged, albeit begrudgingly. You stared up at the man, excitement gleaming in your eyes, confusion in his. Finally you composed yourself enough to speak.

”You appear quite the character, Sir.”


	9. Kaede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede cuddles for an anxious reader!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested? Yes! Kaede is a whole angel and this request came around the time I was struggling with my anxiety so I wanted to get to it ASAP haha- I hope you like it~ Sorry for the delay as well, family issues, hope you can forgive my impromptu hiatus.. ^^’

Somehow, this was Kokichi’s fault. That idiot... Kaede could feel the shuddering form of her partner, curling in her arms, trying to make themselves as small as possible. The blonde girl was concerned, but was hushed into worried silence upon realizing that her s/o could not yet find the strength to speak. Finally, after long dragged out moments of quick, panicked inhaling, they were able to get out a few rushed sentences.

”I hate this stupid game, and these idiots that we’re stuck with. I’m scared, Kaede. I don’t want to die, but Kokichi’s obnoxious behavior is gonna get us all in trouble! Why are we even friends with him? Why did we get stuck here with him, and Shuichi, who can’t even protect any of us, and—“

She knew they didn’t mean those words, but it still stung. Shuichi was a good leader, if a bit timid at times, and Kokichi had his moments of honesty.. Shaking those thoughts away, Kaede wrapped her arms protectively around her s/o, placing one hand on their head, and hummed a simple tune to try and sooth their mind. Her s/o in turn let out a soft grumble, leaning into her touches and petting, tenseness almost evaporating beneath their girlfriends hands.

”Darling, I understand this is all strange, and frightening, but _please,_ remember that we are all going through uncertain emotions at the moment. I don’t know how much I can help, but.. You are very important to me, and I can promise you that I won’t allow any harm to befall you nor myself as long as I am capable.”

They were silent once more, nuzzling close into her chest and shutting their eyes tightly. Their breathing gets progressively quieter, though their shaking was still very visible, and it was apparent they did not want to think about the future right then.

”Can we just stay here for a bit?”

”As long as you need, my muse.”


	10. Leon, Mondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini scenarios with Leon and Mondo (separately) Reader’s s/o plays a prank on him, which works a little too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is trans (FTM)! Emotional hurt/no comfort. This is my first time writing for Mondo, but I hope it is satisfactory!!

_**:Leon** _

You’re drenched head to toe in what appears to be glue and orange glitter ~~_Seriously?_~~ Your eyes are filled with rage and ample annoyance. You can make out the sound of obnoxious laughter from somewhere in the apartment behind you, and red flares in the edges of your vision. Though usually the sound of your boyfriends laugh was something you took pleasure in hearing, this time it is a mocking chime in your ears.

Carefully, you wipe what you can off of your face, quick to move and turn around to find your boyfriend. He’s there, only a few feet away and still grinning proudly. Covering his mouth to stifle the grin on his face, Leon is the first to speak.

_”My Love!! You- Pfft.. You look a bit d-”_

You stop him with a raised hand, seething quietly. It takes a beat, but the orange haired man is able to quiet down enough to focus on your expression. Leon shrinks back, catching the uneasy feeling in the air of the room. You’re not laughing. You’re not even _smiling_ at him. Sweat begins to form at the crown of his head, and Leon nods for you to continue. You open your mouth to speak, pause once, and then go on to say what you needed.

 _”Leon. I love you, you know I do.”_ Leon tries to cut in then, but you shoot him a glare. _“I can buy new clothes. I can clean the carpet. I can fix these things, y’know? I can handle your shit.”_ There was no venom there, just a tired sort of voided tone. Inhaling, you go on. _“I adore you. I do. But this is too much. You’ve gotten harsher in your dumbass pranks, and I’m hurting.”_ Shock, anxiousness, fear. All these emotions and more fill Leon’s heart to the brim. Cold sweat breaks out at the back of his neck.

_”Wait, Y/N, come on-“_

_”It’s been two years.”_

_”Exactly!”_ He laughs and it sounds more like a shaky sob. _“You’re the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. We can fix this, we can-“_

_“It’s over.”_

Leon didn’t get another word in before you rushed across the room past him, through the hall and into the bathroom. You stayed in there for over an hour, trying to wash the glue and glitter off of your body completely. By the time you were finally clean, Leon was gone. He hadn’t even bothered to text. The pain wasn’t something you allowed yourself to feel. This was for the best. You knew that, so.. So you let him go.

____________________________

_**Mondo:** _

You knew he didn’t mean it. Truly, you understood. That didn’t make Mondo’s silly “joke” less hurtful however. You pushed back away from the diner table, gagging. The bug in your food had ruined your dinner date, even more so when Mondo had told you he’d planted it there through fits of laughter.

You rushed out of the restaurant, not before slamming a twenty dollar bill on the table to hopefully pay for your very small, very untouched meal. Mondo was quick to rush after you, still stifling a chuckle as he did. You paused just outside of the restaurant, ever nearer to Mondo’s motorbike.

_“Babe!! Come on, it was only a small prank is all- You’re **fine**.”_

Turning swiftly on your heel, you threw your hands up in exasperation and glared up at your taller boyfriend, on the verge of tears.

 _”You of all people should know I don’t like bugs. Especially not ones in my food. Mondo, I thought there were more, and you didn’t even bother to comfort me!”_ You paused, shakily inhaling before going off again. _“I thought we could be together tonight, I really did. I thought for once you and me could just.. Have a good time and relax.”_

Mondo sighed, deflating slightly at your obvious anger. He tried to take a step closer to you, but you shrugged him away and glared at the bike in front of you. Biting his lip, the larger man quickly stepped in front of you, trying his best to sound sincere as he eyes you anxiously.

_”Hey, Doll, listen. I know it was insensitive of me.. I’m sorry, really! It won’t happen again, aight? Just- Come on, we can fix this, I-“_

_”Just take me home, Owada. I’m tired.”_

Your tone left no room for argument, and your boyfriend stood still for a while. Finally, he stiffly moved towards his motorcycle, positioning himself on it. You hopped on behind him, not hesitating to wrap your arms around his sides and lean into his back.

You were silently driven home, neither you nor Mondo having the heart to speak. Deep down you felt as though that moment was most likely going to be one of the last where you allowed yourself to cling onto him.

How sad you both were to find out those thoughts were right not even a week later.


	11. Yasuhiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love this boy with my whole heart!! Sorry it’s so short, I’ve been having hella writers block for DR. But not to fear!! I’ll try and get back on track soon enough ;w;

You smile softly to yourself as Yasuhiro stares intently at the television in front of you both. You’re curled up close to his side on the couch of you two’s shared home. The movie playing right now is boring to you, some sort of tragic romance that you can barely pay attention to. What really interests you are the expressions that your significant other makes. His soft, quiet laughs, his shocked gasps, the way he grips your hand in his subconsciously.

So beautiful, he is. You can barely look away. It’s unsurprising to you that Yasuhiro doesn’t notice your gaze just yet. Despite how inclined Yasuhiro is towards the future, towards being all seeing, he is extremely unaware of anything around him when he’s focused on something too intensely.

Only when you squeeze his hand back does the lanky male notice your loving expression. Yasuhiro is thankful that his skin tone hides the way his face heats up, otherwise he’s sure you’d tease him every time he flustered in this way. A sheepish smile dawns his face, and Yasu is quick to lean down just slightly and place a kiss to your forehead. You let out a puff of air, giggling to yourself and kissing Yasuhiro’s shoulder in turn, the closest place you could reach.

With your affection finally displayed, you’re able to close your eyes and relax in your boyfriends embrace. The light of the television and the thumping of Yasuhiro’s heart is slowly lulling you into a half asleep haze. A final coherent thought is crossing your mind as you allow yourself to drift off into your head, a thought of the amount of love you hold for the man who’s holding you close in this moment.


	12. Yandere Komaeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: obsession, stalking, being recorded without consent, mild nsfw (brief mentions of horny thoughts n masturbatin’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking lovehate Komaeda, therefore he will suffer for my enjoyment by being a creep 🙃 this is written in headcanon form!

  * So Komaeda gets attached super duper easily, though doesn’t usually allow himself to make many friends because of his great lack of self esteem



  * The catalyst for these feelings can be a number of things, among them some that you wouldn’t really think would set off any type of infatuation. Complimenting Komaeda, shutting down his negative thoughts, being soft with him are a few things that can catch this strange boy’s attention



  * The feelings he expresses are most definitely platonic, but he doesn’t _know_ that. Komaeda will misread his own emotions, and will force himself into these obsessive and aggressively loving behaviors til they become real



  * he’s not one to be obvious with it though. Ko is very good at acting aloof and idiotic, almost as if he isn’t pretending to not be deeply in love with you. He’ll react no differently than he does with anyone else around you, aside from appearing exceptionally uncomfortable when others butt into your conversations



  * He’s really disgusting lol, motherfucker likes to follow you around esp. when you’re hanging out around others, he always has his phone on the camera app so he can snap any photos and take as many videos as he wishes while you remain so blissfully unaware



  * Komaeda pretends he doesn’t like to defile ur pure and wonderful image, but in reality he loves to think impurely of you <3 fucking disgusting piece of shit probably jerks off to your smiling face as he imagines all the terrible, _wonderful_ things you would do to him if you found out abt all he does behind closed doors



  * He legit is such a degenerate, I’m sorry. Ko is shameless despite the facade he puts up about caring how you’ll view him, how anyone will view him. In all honesty he hopes to whatever god there may be that you do discover all the nasty things he does when you’re not looking.. The punishments will be worth it, no?



  * This cowardly little bitch wouldn’t hurt you, nor kidnap you, no no no. He’ll just be very.. Desperate for your attention. He’ll beg and he’ll degrade himself when you don’t want to hang out, honestly he just guilts you into spending all your time with him. Kidnapping is unnecessary when he’s got your feelings all twisted and your head filled with worry



  * In the end you can’t really.. _Do_ anything about it. Komaeda being weirdly attached to you doesn’t warrant a police report, and you don’t know a single thing about all the images he has of you saved on his cellphone and his computer, laptop, etc.. So you just stick with him



  * Avoiding him, trying to avoid him, does nothing to help him. Absence _does_ make the heart grow fonder, after all..



  * he doesn’t care a bit if you reciprocate his feelings or not, because at the end of the day he’s got you trapped and you don’t even know it. Ko will follow you to the ends of the earth, forever and ever. You’re his precious light, and you’ll never be able to hide from his love <3




End file.
